1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hydraulic shock absorber in a rear wheel side of a motor cycle or the like, there is a structure in which a suspension spring is provided between a cylinder in a wheel side and a piston rod in a vehicle body side. An annular mounting member is fixed to an upper end portion of the piston rod. A mounting hole to the vehicle body side is provided in the annular mounting member. A tubular cover covering a periphery of the cylinder and the suspension spring is provided, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-173367 (JP-A).
In the hydraulic shock absorber as described in JP-A 11-173367, when beauty in outward appearance is required, it is necessary to change shapes and surface treatments of a plurality of parts. The annular mounting member may be formed in the upper end portion of the piston rod in a particular shape by an aluminum metal. An outer peripheral buff and a clear paint may be applied. The tubular cover may be formed in a particular shape. Chrome plating and the like may be applied, so that complication and high cost may result.